Aftermath Continues
by Guarding My Castle
Summary: Sequel to to "What Happens in Vegas Does Not Stay in Vegas" and Aftermath of Secrets" Please read them FIRST. This story follows our couple as they continue to deal with events and people that followed them back home. This story is darker than "Vegas". I will try to lighten the story up later if the players let me.
1. Chapter 1

**As in all my stories. I suffer from complete and total meltdown. That is because I don't own the characters. **  
**I don't own Castle, Beckett, ABC, Disney, Marlow or any other of the cool stuff that makes this the best show on television.**  
**Those OTHER people own them. I have begged and pleaded but they will not give them up. So I only get to borrow them**  
**for a short period of time on Monday nights.**

**Actually, I did buy all 4 seasons on DVD. So that means I do own something. I own 4 DVDs But that's all**

**Preliminary stuff said.**  
**I you have not read **  
**"What Happens in Vegas Does Not Stay in Vegas" (fluff and humor)**  
** AND "The Aftermath of Secrets" (a little darker)  
READ THEM FIRST**

**Otherwise you are walking into a trap that will make no sense**

* * *

The Doctor Is In

She exits the elevator and walks down the hall. She is standing outside his office with her hand on the doorknob. She opens the door from the corridor to the reception office and waiting room. She hates waiting rooms. Especially doctor's waiting rooms. They are cold and impersonal. The waiting room magazines usually relate to whatever type of medicine the physician practices. If you see a heart doctor, the magazines will relate to heart health. The pediatric doctor's office will have information on raising your children. The dentist will contain oral health. The psychologist's office will have magazines relating to services performed by mental health professionals. The OB/GYN will have issues on women's health

She sits on a chair and picks up the latest story from Psychology Today. The headline story is about dealing with unruly teenagers. Reading this makes her think how glad she is that she does not have teenagers. Actually she has no children at all. Or she thinks that she is glad.

Does she want children? Maybe some day in the future? Just not right now?

But being a thirty something woman can cause that biological clock to start ticking. Ticking very loud sometimes. In the last few years she has in fact thought about having children. It's just that all the right conditions had not lined up for her. First, there was no man that she wanted to have children with. Then when she encountered a man that she thought might fit the bill, her job got in the way. When her job was no longer in the way, the man she thought it would be, was gone. She felt like she was going in a constant circle of worthless relationships to job issues then back to the start of worthless relationships again. She was getting little tired of riding the carousel looking for the gold ring, but she never quite found one.

So, now she is sitting in the doctor's waiting room ready to see him once again. She knows he is probably tired of hearing her stories about her job. Her love life or lack of love life. Tired of hearing how she goes from one worthless relationship to another worthless relationship with men she doesn't love.

She puts down the book and starts twirling her hair. She looks at the strands of her long auburn curls that she is twisting around and around with her fingers. She read somewhere that a woman twirling her hair was the sign of sexual frustration. Now, looking at her own fingers twirling her own hair, she has to agree. She is frustrated. Totally and completely frustrated

The inner door opens and there stands the doctor "Please come in"

After she comes into his inner office. She removes her service weapon and holster from her belt and places it in her bag and then takes off her shoes and sits on her usual chair with her long legs pulled up under herself. She looks over to the medical professional who has helped her in so many ways over the last couple of years.

"I'm sure not many come back here after they have been returned to duty" she wraps her arms around her legs and pulls them in tight to her chest

"Oh, you would be surprised. There are more than you think. What brings you here today?"

"I can't do this anymore. I have to get out of the trap I am in. I have been defined by the events from my past. I want to move past these things. I want to become more than what I am. I feel like I am spinning out of control and I don't know how to stop the spiral."

"Has something happened to bring you to this point?"

"A lot of things have happened. Things I wish I had not seen. Thing I wish I was not involved in."

"Can you give me any example of what is happening in your life to bring you to this realization?"

"I don't think I can possibly explain how I am feeling right now. I am frustrated. I am frustrated with the life I am leading. Frustrated in my lack of a private life. My love life is non existent right now. I seem to have chased off the last man that I might actually have had a chance with."

"I thought that you said this man told you that he loved you, but you are fighting those feelings that you have for him?"

"Yeah! I fought those feelings until he slammed the door in my face. He told me it was over and he was done with me"

"You think that there is there no chance of reconciliation with him?"

"No, I think short of me going to him, grabbing him, and dragging him to the bedroom. I think that he is over me. I waited too long."

"He might only be protecting his emotions from more hurt. You might just go do what you suggested. It looks like you can't loose anything by trying"

She stares out the window of the office in silence.

After several minutes of silence "Tell me something doctor. How do you deal with all the things you hear from patients like me? I know you must hear horrible stories almost everyday."

"Actually we have our own groups we attend. It has been discovered that professionals who work in stressful jobs like you must decompress by talking to other members of their peer group. When that is not an option, then talking to people like me is the next best thing. Of course we hear your stories so we must have our own peer groups to decompress."

"So, you go to group therapy just like you suggest we do?"

"Actually yes! Except we cannot tell anything that would specifically identify our patients. Now back to your current problem. What would you like me to do?"

"Have you ever wanted to vanish?"

"No! What are you asking?"

"Can you show me a way? The direction to go? Any direction I can go to leave this life I am in? I need to disappear. Can you help me?"

"I can help you emotionally. But I can't help to physically. If you are needing to leave your current life and lifestyle and if you are wanting to disappear. Someone else will have to be the one to help you to do that."

"That is exactly what I need to do. I have to vanish. I can no longer deal with my father and his issues. And since my boyfriend and I have split…Oh wait. We never even reached the boyfriend stage. I have no where I need to be. I have no where I want to be. I know what I can do. How about you help me to die"

"Now you know I cannot help you do that. It is morally and ethically wrong and if I even thought you were planning to cause yourself harm, I am obligated by law to stop you from doing that"

"Actually, I was meaning die on paper. Leave my current life and become someone new."

He looks toward his patient "What do you have in mind?"

"There is a woman I wish I were her. If I could emulate her. I could become her. Everyone would think I was her. I know I look like her even her husband would not know the difference. Doctor Burke. Would you help me become Katherine Beckett-Castle?"

"Andrea you know that cannot do that"


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Plans

Saturday morning breaks.

The sun is streaming through the windows onto the bed. What was before, his bed. Now their bed. The sun is warming Kate Beckett or more correctly Kate Castle. That warmth inside that she told Lanie about. That warmth he provides inside of her. She rolls over looking to his side of the bed expecting the warmth to be coming from him and not the morning sun rise. She sees that her lover, her man, her husband, her Richard has gotten up before her. She can smell the aroma of fresh coffee coming from the kitchen.

She puts on a robe and walks barefoot thru the living room into the kitchen. She sneaks up behind him and places her arms around his waist and lays her head on his back between his shoulder blades.

"Good morning beautiful" Castle says as he reaches down and takes one of her hands and intertwines his fingers into hers.

"Good morning yourself, Castle" she mumbles without raising her head from his back

"Did you sleep well?" he asks knowing full well that her sleep has been better since they got married. He had previously noticed that her sleep was sometimes less than restful. She could not have been getting complete rest at night.

"Yes. It is nice to be able to sleep late sometimes. I never did this before. Sleep late that is"

"I know. You have been an early riser ever since I met you. My bad habits must be rubbing off on you a little"

"Corrupting me is a more accurate description" she giggles

"I am so glad I have been able to get you out of your shell along with getting you out of you clothes and start corrupting you. Even if just a little bit" then he turns around not letting her remove her arms

She looks up to him. "Stop that! Anyway isn't your mother here?"

"No she left a message that she and some friends went up to the Hamptons and will not be back until Monday afternoon. So we have the entire loft to ourselves."

"Well, we do have a lot things we need to do this weekend"

"Things? What Things? My plan for this weekend is to celebrate our marriage in each and every room in the house"

"Oh really writer boy. So you think you are up for a little Nikki Heat action are you?"

"It really is getting hot in here. Isn't it?"

"Not as hot as it is going to be. Shall we start here in the living room?"

* * *

After some other fun activities and then breakfast, Kate walks up to Rick as he is finishing loading the dishwasher. Castle turns around "And what were the other things you said that we must do other than lay around in each others arms all day?"

"Rick. I need to get more of my stuff and bring it here. Clothes, personal items, special things. You know some of my boxes?"

"Oh, you are bringing your kinky boxes?

"Maybe"

Castle tries to pull Kate back into a kiss. She pulls away from Castle's grip and takes her cup of coffee and walks over to the couch and sits down. Rick follows and joins her back in the living room.

"Kate, I know I totally messed your plans up for what you wanted in the way of a big wedding"

Looking out the windows, "No. Not really. Well, maybe a little. I don't really know Castle. I can honestly say I never thought much about what my wedding might or might not contain. I will tell you it never included Las Vegas" then looking up to his eyes "and up until I fell in love with you, Richard Castle was not the man I thought would ask me to be his wife".

Castle is always looking for an excuse to kiss his wife and this moment would not be missed. He leans over to her face and gently kisses her lips. "Kate. I said we would have a wedding to exceed any expectation you might have had. So. What do you want? Hamptons? St .John's Cathedral? Paris? London? Moscow? Whatever you want"

"Richard Castle. We are already married. Right? It is legal, isn't it?" She decides to drag him along for a minute "Or did you hire a fake minister to marry us and now I am living with you in sin? Or did you really get me drunk and now you have pictures of me dancing naked somewhere as blackmail?"

"NO! No! Kate, I found him on the 'hire a preacher' web site. You know they can't put anything on the internet that isn't true. And I promise those pictures are for my eyes only"

That comment earns Castle a poke. Kate smiles back to Castle "Rick I am good with the marriage. But I think we do have some family and friends that wanted to see a real ceremony. And especially a ceremony that they can attend and be a part of. They have been a part of our lives from the beginning. Long before we became a couple. In fact they were our biggest fans in trying to put us together I know a least one person who wants to be part of my transition from single to married. My dad".

"I totally understand. If my daughter did not include me, I know how I would feel. I need to apologize to him for dragging his daughter away from a real wedding."

"Castle, my dad is not upset. In fact he is happy you took me away from my past and stayed with me thru all those things"

Kate pauses for a moment "Rick, I am so sorry I pushed you away for so long. I know you had hopes for us several years ago. If it hadn't been for my issues, we would have been here long before now".

"Hey, let's get off the negative stuff and back to planning. You want to do it in the Hamptons? Everyone can come up. We have room at our place there. We invite all of them. Lanie can be your maid of honor. You dad can give you away"

Kate adds"Alexis will be an attendant. Your problem is since you don't have a brother, who will be your best man?"

"I have both Ryan and Esposito I could ask. But either one I choose the other would be hurt. This one I have to think about. Wait. I have an idea. Let me have Alexis be my 'Best Woman' That way I don't have to choose between the boys"

"Perfect. So are you telling me that we are going to spend our day off planning a wedding instead of the loft initiation party?"

Castle answers in more of a question "Yes?" much to his dismay

"Great" Kate laughs as she gets up and goes for her phone. She calls her best friend "Lanie! You want to help me plan a wedding? Yes a wedding. Who's wedding?" Kate looks over to Castle "My wedding! Castle and I are getting married. Yes of course we are already married but this one will be a ceremony at the Hamptons with you, my dad, and the boys. Everybody"


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor is Out

Dr. Carter Burke really believes in his role in helping first responders in dealing with job related stress caused by having to deal with the results of human suffering. The responders that visit him live every day with war injuries. Maybe not the same as the men and women dealing in the battlefields overseas. But dealing with the urban battlefields at home. The battlefield of the streets. Car accidents, victims of fires, victims of shootings, robberies, and other violent crimes. These responders who need to decompress so they can cope with the ugly world that they see around them everyday.

He occasionally sees a first responder also as a patient One who is at the same time, a victim of a violent crime This time, the victim is Detective Katherine Beckett NYPD. She was suffering from PTSD after being shot. At first she refused to admit to the diagnosis. Then, as she spiraled out of control, she recognized it herself. When she finally regained control of that situation, she admitted to another issue that she was burning thru her soul. The new issue was actually a long standing one. One that began several years before. That issue was more of dealing with a person. That person was Richard Castle. A man who loved her. A man who loved her despite any and all of her shortcomings. A man who loved her in spite of the fact she was doing everything she could to shove him away. The man who told her he loved her while she lay dying on the ground with a bullet in her heart. The man she wanted to love but was refusing to admit it even to herself.

When she finally realized she was ready to move into that relationship and to be with him, she realized that it might be too late. He had started dating other women. Then he started shadowing other cops. He was pulling away from her.

But Dr. Burke was able to convince Kate that she needed to make her move. After the last time she left his office, he had not seen nor heard from her. He was not sure what might have transpired good or bad. He was hoping that for her sake what ever happened that it turned out for the best. He was hoping that the lack of visits from her was good news.

His assumption that for Kate Beckett it was good news was confirmed by a comment from another patient when she referenced Katherine Beckett as Katherine Beckett-Castle. With that name he is accepting that Beckett and Castle did in fact get over any and all obstacles in the way of them having a relationship and in fact got married.

However, his happiness that Kate was no longer in need of his help was dashed by the very patient who named Kate, Beckett-Castle. This patient, a federal employee, had issues of her own. Deep seeded issues that seemed to culminate with her desire to emulate Kate and in fact seemed to threaten Katherine's relationship with her new husband. She was correct that she even looked like Katherine Beckett. Dr. Burke had avoided questioning the apparent similarity between the two women. His records gave their ages and they were too close to be sisters, yet were not the exact same day indicating twins. However this patient and Kate could easily be identical twins.

But mental health professionals have a code of conduct they must live by. At the very top of that code is patient confidentiality. They can never ever disclose information about a patient. Even if that information might affect another patient in a negative way. Silence is paramount. This confidence naturally places all the weight on the shoulders of the therapist.

Sometimes they might come upon information that they know can be harmful, but the law is clear as to when and under what circumstances information must be given to law enforcement and when the therapist must keep patient privacy sacred .

Even considering the confidentiality of the patient therapists do sometimes need to talk to one another and unload. Dr. Burke is no different. He likes to visit with a specific colleague and peer.

This is one of those times Carter Burke visits with his best friend Dr. Charles Bourke over coffee or a meal. These two met each other in graduate school. Carter Burke decided to become a therapist specializing in adult mental health and was able to contract with the government to help with "Critical Incident Stress Management" while Charles Bourke choose to go into marriage and family practice. At least in choosing different specialties, they tried to keep the confusion as to who was who to an absolute minimum since their names were even pronounced the same.

To add confusion to the situation when they set up their practices, they rented space in the same professional building on the west side of Manhattan. On was on the 4th floor, the other on the 8th.

Today, Carter calls Charles and they plan to meet for dinner at a small steak house just a block from their offices.

After they are seated, Carter speaks up "Charles, have you ever had a patient state that they wanted to die?"

"Of course!" He chuckles "Most teenagers want to die just because their parents drop them off at school. Why?"

"I have a patient who said she wanted to die"

"You told her that you couldn't help her right?"

"Oh yes, but she revised her statement that she wanted to die on paper so she could disappear. I told her I could help her mentally, just not physically."

"That makes sense. How did she take it?"

"It was a bit unusual. She said she wanted to become someone else"

"Again, that is not unusual"

"Only, this time she has a specific person she wants to become"

"Some important movie star, TV actress?"

"Actually, she has a specific person she wants to become. The problem is that she could be a twin to this person. Her comment to me was that she could even fool the woman's husband"

Dr. Bourke laughs "I think that imitating a man's wife would be the hardest thing to impersonate. Don't you?"

"Absolutely! But I think in almost every other area, this woman could substitute for my other patient"

"That is scary. By the way, have you asked either patient of they knew of a possible sister?"

"No, because according to their records they are 6 months apart in age. That makes it completely impossible to be siblings"

"Of course if that is the case. That is a very interesting case. So Calvin, any other interesting cases we can cure over a nice filet minion today?"

"No Charles. How about you?. Any unruly teenagers giving you extra grief today?"

"No, but it is making me burn the midnight oil keeping up with my therapy notes. I am going to have to go in to the office after we leave here and finish some paperwork"

"Well, I don't envy you. I have had to do that myself more than a few times"

The two finish their dinner and say their good nights. Dr. Calvin Burke heads up town to his apartment while Dr. Charles Bourke heads back to the west side to his office. He wants to finish before 10:00PM so he can get home at a decent hour and go to bed. He likes to get up early on Sunday morning to go to the 8:00 AM services at his church.

He takes a cab to his office.

Just as he enters the elevator and the doors start to close a tall distinguished gentleman enters the cab and presses the button for the top floor. During the ride the man looks over and speaks

"Excuse me? Are you Doctor Burke?"

Without knowing what spelling the man was using, Dr. Charles Bourke answers "Why yes. Yes I am" These are the last words Charles Bourke ever speaks

* * *

A note to my readers

Critical Incident Stress Management

Is Real! It is in fact being used in several cities around the country to help our first responders.  
The men and women who respond from the police and fire departments see the worst of the worst everyday  
and eventually they need to decompress. If they don't get to unload. it builds up inside them and sooner or later  
they burn out and can no longer do the job that they once loved. I have met several of them who got burned out  
And I also got to meet those who help them "get it off their chest" so to speak.  
Remember these great men and women who face the worst so you and I get to see the best in our respective communities


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday Morning

Richard Castle enters his loft and looks past the living room on to the kitchen. There he spies his wife and her best friend Lanie Parish sitting at the dining room table. It appears that they have located every magazine ever printed relating to brides and weddings and have clipped the information that they found of most interest and have arranged dozens of images in some type of order all over the table top.

When he comes into the dining room he sees that there is not a square inch where the actual wood of the table can be seen. He walks up behind his lovely lady and places a kiss on the top of her head. That is when he sees what appears to be an old worn picture of a wedding dress. This picture is obviously been ripped from a bridal magazine at some earlier time. Probably many, many years before. At one time Kate had said that she never ripped a picture of a wedding dress from a magazine. She must have found this picture hidden away in her kinky box

Kate turns her head up and Castle repeats the kiss, this time on her lips

Lanie smirks "you two could wait until I leave before getting into a lip lock you know?"

Kate smiles over at her best friend "Lanie, we're just trying to make up for a lot of lost time"

"Good morning Lanie" Castle speaks up after the kiss to his wife

"Hello yourself Castle" Lanie responds "How are you?"

"Doing very well. Just took Alexis to brunch"

"Where did you take her?"

"I took her to a new little breakfast and lunch café just a block from Columbia called "Your Eggs Your Way"

"Sounds interesting"

"It was really good. I enjoyed it" turning to Kate "We will have to go sometime"

Lanie continues "So how was Alexis this morning?"

"She was great. We talked about her current classes. How she still is interested in medicine. Thanks to you I might add"

"She having any luck in the love department there yet? You know college romances are usually fast, hot, and heavy."

"I don't need to know about hot and heavy right now. Anyway I actually think she does have someone that she is interested in but she won't talk about him yet. I will get it out of her sooner or later."

Castle is looking at the totally covered table "I see you two have been very busy while I was gone. What have you ladies come up with?"

Kate smiles up to Castle "Rick, there is a lot I would like to do, but it is all so expensive. I need to sit down and see what I can come up with budget wise before Lanie and I start ordering invitations, a cake, and flowers"

Lanie's phone chimes with a text message. She looks down and reads the text being sent to her "Oh! WOW!"

"What is it Lanie?" Castle asks

"There has been a fire over in the 54th. They have a DB in one of the offices of the professional building on the west side. The fire is of suspicious origin. I have to meet the arson investigator at the scene. They believe it might be a fire to cover up a murder."

"Well, call me if you can come back later or we can work on this later on in the week"

Lanie gathers her stuff and heads out of the loft. "See you two later"

Castle sits down in the chair that Lanie had occupied. He starts looking at all the papers the two ladies had scattered all over the table. "Looks like you two have a nice start to what your wedding will involve"

Castle picks up the clipping of the wedding dress. "So you really did clip wedding dress pictures from magazines?"

Kate smiles while looking at the image he is holding. "Yeah, I did. But you know women don't admit to men what they fantasize about. Especially men that she thinks might become more than just friends with at some future date"

"What do you mean more than friends? When I asked you about clipping pictures of dresses, you and I were just friends. You had no interest in me back then."

Kate puts on her best cheeky grin "Are you sure I had no interest in you back then?"

"Oh you teasing, tempting woman. This is why I love you so much"

"I love you too" Kate is looking down at all the clippings and pictures on the table "Rick, I will trim this all down to something more manageable and affordable. I know my dad had planned to help pay for my wedding someday, but for a very long time it looked like that was never going to happen. And I know he would not be prepared for this" pointing at all the paper clippings scattered all over the table top

Rick picks up the image of the dress again "Kate, we will start right here. Tomorrow, I will take this over to Eduard Poteet and have them get started on this dress"

"Castle, I heard that his studio is now completely swamped with orders after the newspapers told about how the dress I wore for the Nikki Heat party came from him. You can't honestly ask him to stop everything just for my dress. And that dress alone will cost a fortune. I can't afford that"

"Well actually, I can, we can. Since I own, or more accurately WE, you and I own 50% of his design studio, he will do whatever we need done"

"What? We own half of his business? How?"

"I put the cash up about a year ago to get him started. I believed in him and his designs. It looks like my trust was well placed. So now, because of that dress you wore in Vegas he is having to expand the business. He has doubled his staff. So making one more dress for his business partner is a slam dunk:

"But still, there is still a large amount of other expenses related to a formal wedding so I have to budget very carefully"

"Well that brings me to something else I need to talk to you about."

Kate looks at Castle with puzzlement in her eyes.

Rick reaches into his pocket and pulls out a checkbook and hands it over to Kate "Here is a little wedding present for you to use to get started on the wedding expenses"

Kate takes the leather check folder from her husband with a questioning look on her face.

Rick smiles to her "Open it. The check register shows the beginning balance for you to start with. This is money for you to spend just for the wedding. If we need more, I will add more to it. OK?"

Kate opens the folio. He has never seen Kate's eyes so big and she covers her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming. She has never seen a check book balance with that many zeros "Castle! Are you kidding me?"

"This is just a start, Kate. I want your formal wedding to be everything you had wished for and dreamed for and more. I don't want you to have any regrets down the road about the ceremony, our marriage, or anything else".

Kate grabs her husband around the neck and kisses him with every bit as much passion as she had shown him at his front door on their first night together. Just this time there is no grief, anger, or angst. It is all love and passion.

She pulls back from his face "Mr. Castle, I believe we had started working on celebrating our marriage in every room in the loft before I got distracted into the wedding planning. Where did we leave off?"

"Yes Mrs. Castle we were. But I don't remember what room was next on the list"

Kate grins "I forget too Mr. Castle. So I think we are going to have to start all over at the beginning. Don't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dead Doc On The Side of The Road

Lanie Parish finally arrives at the West Side Professional building. It has taken her over an hour just to get near the scene. She has had to use her credentials to pass thru several police and fire department barricades. This was a large fire in a multi story structure and they have several streets blocked around the building. When she finally arrives at Fire ground she places her badge around her neck and exits her vehicle. She then starts her search and tries to find the Arson investigator. One of the firefighters points her in the direction of the command post where the body of the victim was brought after he was removed from the building. She encounters another of the firefighters who tells her where she will find the lieutenant. He points toward a command van with an ambulance beside it.

Lanie steps up to the ambulance "I am looking for the arson investigator"

A man in his mid forties wearing a different uniform than the firefighters speaks up "I am Lt. Simon Wilkinson. Can I help you?"

"I am Dr. Lanie Parish with the medical examiner's office. I understand you have a suspicious death you need me to evaluate?"

"Yes, doctor. Thanks for coming out. He is in the ambulance. He climbs into the ambulance and indicates that Lanie should join him. We initially thought he was a smoke inhalation victim" The lieutenant unzips the body bag and points to the victim's left side "until we saw this"

The investigator points out what appears as a knife entry wound in the left side just under the arm. "It looks a little suspicious, so I thought it best to have you look a t it before we transport him."

Lanie has put on exam gloves and taken out her note pad. She inspects the area that the fire department considers suspicious. "This does look like a knife entry wound. It appears to be an upward thrust from just below the first rib. That would make the knife puncture the heart. If they used a long blade then death would have been almost instantaneous He probably would not have even known what happened. But to be positive, I will have to get him to the lab to be sure, but I think you are right however. This looks like a homicide"

Dr. Parish starts filling out the forms for the case and making notes on her initial observations "Do we have a name yet?"

"Yes, the victim was found inside his office up on the 4th floor. Room 416. He is a therapist" looking down at his own notes the arson investigator replies "Dr. Carter Burke. That is the name on the practice. We are trying to locate next of kin now. The Fire Marshall's office will do the notifications and continue the investigation. When we are finished I will forward my findings over to your office. Here is my card, please let me know when you have a preliminary autopsy."

Lanie is filling in the blanks on her paperwork "Will do lieutenant" Lanie takes the business card from the investigator. "Can you have the paramedics transport the body or do I need to get a wagon down here?"

"Please, can you have your office do the transportation? We need to free up the ambulance for calls"

Lanie picks up her phone and calls over to the ME's office and requests a coroner van to transport the victim back to her lab. The dispatcher tells Dr. Parish that the van will be there in about 30 minutes.

While she is waiting Lanie continues her review and note taking. She is sitting in the ambulance alone when a tall distinguished man steps up.

"Are you Dr. Parish?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

The man is looking at the victim. "Is this Doctor Burke? I understand that he died in the fire" Pointing at the burned building

"That is the preliminary information I have. Why? Any who are you?"

"Sorry, Dr. Parish" He pulls out his ID and presents it to Lanie "my name is Simpson. FBI Special Agent Thomas Simpson. I am an agent in the local New York field office. I was sent over to protect records from Dr. Burke's office."

"Protect records? What do you mean protect records" Lanie is looking at the burned building "It doesn't look like there is much to protect. The building and any records that were inside are pretty much gone"

"Yes. It does look that way, but I must verify and secure anything that might be there"

"Well, Special Agent Simpson, I think you need to find the incident commander and tell him what you are in need of. I think you will find him over in the command Van" Lanie points in the direction of the fire department's command post

"Thank you doctor. Also can you give us a copy of your autopsy report?" The agent hands Lanie a business card

Lanie takes his card "Of course Agent Simpson. Now if you don't mind, my van is here to transport the body and I must get back to work"

"Yes. Of course"

Lanie gets out of the ambulance and walks over to the coroner van and speaks to the driver. "Hello Jim, the body is in the ambulance. See if you can have one of the fire fighters help you to transfer the body to our van then I will meet you back at the lab when I finish with the fire department"

The technician acknowledges the conversation with Dr. Parish and proceeds to move the body from the ambulance to the transport van

In the mean time Lanie has entered the command van and finds the arson investigator

"Lieutenant Wilkinson. Our van is here and my technician, Jim is transferring the body to the morgue. Here are my transfer orders for your records and I will be leaving. I will give you a prelim sometime tomorrow".

"Thank you doctor. By the way, what do you know about this FBI…uh Agent Simpson?"

"Nothing. I just met him a few minutes ago. Why?"

"He seems very much interested on getting into the building for some reason. I don't understand his insistence on snooping around the office of the late doctor. But letting him in is the call of the incident commander. I will stand by and see what the deputy chief lets him do. No one can enter the incident without one of us going in with him. The building has been declared unsafe until the engineers decide differently. He may just have to wait until a later date before he can go snooping around."

Lanie looks out the window toward the building "I am glad I don't have to go in there. So, good day lieutenant. Good to meet you and we'll talk tomorrow"

Lanie steps out to her car and gets in. She sees the coroner van pulling away and she follows as it heads downtown to the medical examiner's office.

It takes Dr. Parish 45 minutes to arrive back at the lab. When she gets to her office, the tech has already brought the body into the examination room. "Just put him here" Lanie exclaims as Jim rolls the gurney thru the door. She is pointing to the first table.

After he is placed on the table, Lanie and Jim both put on paper gowns to cover their street clothes.

"Jim, help me take the corpse out of the body bag and onto the table. I can get started with my report, but I am not going to do a complete today. I am just going to write up my initial observations. If you will take the clothes and bag them along with personal effects"

Lanie starts her paperwork while the tech removes the items from the pockets then tags and bags all the contents from the pockets. Lanie finishes her initial report then turns to the tech "Jim, if you will finish cataloging the personal items then put the body in the cooler, I will get started first thing in the morning on the autopsy"

"Sure thing doc. I'll see you Tuesday. I'm off tomorrow"

"OK Jim. See you Tuesday" as doctor Parish exits the lab

Jim is looking at the personal items and notices that the name in the wallet is spelled differently than the other paperwork. The intake sheet says Calvin Burke but the driver's license says Charles Bourke. He thinks it is just a clerical error and they can clear it up tomorrow. He bags all the items and then moves the corpse over to the vault and places the body into the cooler and closes the door. He returns to the table and places the personal items into bags and puts them into the box. Then bags the clothes and places them into the box and then places seals around evidence box lid.

He looks around the lab to make sure everything is in order, and just before he turns back to the door to turn off the lights is when he feels the sharp stick in his neck and everything goes black


	6. Chapter 6

Another Week Another Murder

Monday morning bright and early Detective Katherine Beckett-Castle exits the elevator and heads to her desk. There is a bounce in her walk always now. She has a smile on her face. Unlike her former life just a short time ago when she rarely had much to smile about, she has a lot to smile about now. The other officers in the precinct see it and are happy for her. She can't hide what she feels inside. And she doesn't want to hide it anyway. Her personal life is now filled with happiness and it spills over to her everyday life.

After the grief and trouble last week over her DNA, she is ready to start a full work week and to hit the streets so she can do that wild and crazy thing she does like doing. Putting criminals behind bars

Ryan and Esposito are both already hard at work at their desks. Kevin Ryan looks up "Hey Beckett…uh! Excuse me Castle good morning. It is going to take me sometime to change that in my head"

"Good morning both of you and it is still Beckett here" At work she is still detective Beckett. It's simpler and less confusion that way. "Thanks to both of you for coming over for diner on Friday. Rick and I really enjoyed having everyone there."

"No problem boss. Lanie and I really enjoyed it. It was fantastic. I think we know why you married Castle now. He's a pretty good cook"

"Yeah Javi he is. But I promise his cooking is not the only reason. And, by the way, I want to thank both of you for your support for Castle and me over these last few years."

Esposito responds "Not a problem. Everyone knew this is where you two needed to be."

"Thanks anyway. Well, do we have anything active?"

Ryan speaks up "No just waiting for something. Anything"

And just as if someone were watching, Kate's desk phone rings "Beckett." She starts making notes "We're on our way"

Beckett looks to her team "Pier 12. The dock workers smelled something and Port Authority found a body inside a shipping container. They are turning it over to us"

Kate grabs her jacket and the three walk to the elevator. Just as Ryan pushes the call button, the door open and there stands Kate's husband holding his usual morning kiss to his girl, two cups of steaming coffee. "Hi guys, heading out already?"

Kate takes her cup "Come on writer boy, we got us a smelly one"

Decomp is not Richard Castle's favorite place to be. "Oh Yuck! Do I have to?"

"Yes you do. If you are going to keep following me around like a puppy dog, you got to go to the good and the bad. Remember what the preacher said in our vows 'For Better or For Worse'. This one falls into the 'worse' category"

"Thanks Kate"

Once down in the garage Ryan and Esposito get into their cruiser and Kate and Rick into hers. "So Kate, have you heard anything from Lanie yet this morning?"

"No but she usually is tied up early clearing case paperwork from the week end crew until about noon. Why?"

"I just thought you two might have already ordered the invitations, flowers and hired the DJ for the reception"

"You are very funny. I am not sure about Lanie was doing, but if I remember correctly I was very much otherwise engaged most of yesterday and focused on some other activities."

"Me too" Castle smiles over to his girl "Hey, I have the picture of the dress in my pocket so if we get time today we can go over to Eduard's studio and meet with him about it. OK?"

A tremendous smile appears on Kate's face with his statement. "Sure, Castle we can do that later after we get this case going"

They arrive at the docks to find the dock foreman standing next to a row of shipping containers. He is talking to the Port Authority uniforms. Rick and Kate walk up to the group "Detective Kate Beckett" showing her ID to the group "What do we have?

The Port Authority Officer points to the dock worker "Dennis O'Leary here thought he smelled something this morning. When he opened the doors he found this" again pointing to the open shipping container.

Looking into the container, they see Dr Parish kneeling down next to the body. She is wearing a surgical mask coated with menthol to block the smell.

"Hey Lanie" Beckett starts up

Dr. Parish looks to the door of the box, she stands up and walks to the opening, taking the mask off her ear "Hello sweetie" then looking toward Rick "and you too Castle."

"What do you have?"

"White male, mid forties, blunt force trauma to the right side of his head. No weapon found. It's hard to tell time of death since the body has been in this oven for several days" pointing around the doorway "I will have more for you when I get him on my table"

"Have any idea on type of weapon?"

"Looks like the object was irregular in shape. Possibly a brick, stone, piece of concrete. There seems to be some stone particles in the wound. It might just be a weapon of convenience. Something the killer picked up and used it on the victim"

"So you didn't find what caused the wound?"

"No, but he was not killed here. The body was moved. You might find the weapon if we find the location where he was killed"

"Ok Lanie, keep me informed." As Rick and Kate step away from the container they see that Ryan and Esposito are questioning the longshoremen standing around.

When Beckett and Castle walk up to join the other two detectives one of the men whistles at Kate. "Hey baby, I don't remember ever being questioned by a cop that looks like you! If you ever want to learn how much load a longshoreman can carry, I'll be happy to show you"

"You know why you don't ever remember being questioned by a cop like me? It's because she beat you senseless and now you have long term memory loss"

That response gains a large amount of laughter from the others in the group. Beckett motions for the other two to join her away from the crowd. "Are you getting anywhere with them?"

"No. You got more conversation that we did. I really don't think they know anything. They are mostly talk and no action"

"All right. Get everything from the Port cops and we'll meet you back at the station. Rick and I have a stop to make before we go beck"

Ryan looks over at Castle with a smirk on his face "You two need to make a stop Huh?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Kevin. We are stopping at the dress maker to get started on Kate's wedding dress"

"Wedding dress! So you two really aren't married yet?"

Kate responds "Yes we are married. But Rick and I are going to have a formal ceremony in the Hamptons so everyone can be there. We just need to get my dress made. That will take several weeks to do. So we have to get started. That's all"

"Right!" Esposito comments with a laugh

Castle and Beckett get back into her cruiser and head out to the garment district

When they arrive at the design studio it is obvious that major changes have taken place since the last time they were here. First there is no parking available directly in front like there was before. When they walk in the front door and into the lobby, there are several people in the room. Some are talking with each other very loudly. When Rick and Kate enter the lobby, the conversations suddenly stop. Several of the occupants of the chairs point at Kate and start whispering among them selves.

As before the raven haired receptionist looks up. "Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett. OH! Excuse me Mrs. Castle. I am so glad to see you again." She jumps up comes around the desk and puts Kate into a bear hug "Congratulations! I am so happy for you two"

"Thank you Brittany" Rick responds "Is he in?"

"Of course. Go on in I'll let him know you are here. He is going to be so happy to see you two"

Kate and Rick enter the second door and into the work room like before. What they don't know is back in the lobby Brittany is being bombarded with questions.

"Was that the writer Richard Castle? Was that Nikki Heat? Isn't .she the one who wore that dress in Las Vegas, right?"

Brittany answers "YES! YES! YES! And they are married"

Inside the work room Kate sees more tables, more workers, more dresses being worked on. Then the inner door opens "There is the happy married couple. Wow did you two make my day for me."

Rick reaches out and shakes his hand "Hi Claude, I am glad this worked out. It actually went better than we planned"

"Oh yes it did. We never talked about you two getting married" looking at Kate "wearing my design."

"Well Claude, I love the dress. It was unbelievable how it looked."

Ricks continues "Right! It looked unbelievable. On her" pointing at his wife

"Rick, I have to say she is unbelievable"

"Yes she is. So Claude, we are here for a real wedding dress" Castle pulls the wrinkled picture out of his pocket and hands it to Claude

Claude looks at the image of the dress then looks up to Kate. "Richard, this dress will look amazing on this amazing woman"

Castle looks over at Kate with pure love in his eves "Yes, Claude. I know"

Kate is standing beside her husband listening to this conversation. She is now finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on anything else. This man is fawning over her and driving her crazy. She is married to him for Pete's Sake. They get to touch one another any time they want. Yet why does she feel giddy like a school girl with a crush on the star athlete.

She finally snaps out of her dreaming "Hey guys. I have a real job and I have to get back to it"

Claude turns to her "Kate, we will get started and I will call you when we are ready for your first fitting. In the mean time congratulations again you two"


	7. Chapter 7

Which Doctor?

Lanie Parish arrives at the morgue before the body from the docks. She steps off the elevator and walks up to the doors to the autopsy room. The room lights are already on. She figures that someone has already beaten her to work this morning. When she opens the door and enters she is shocked to see Jim on the floor unconscious. She runs over to verify that he is alive then calls for help on the house phone.

She keeps an eye on him until the paramedics arrive and they begin treatment. When the uniformed police arrive, Lanie gives them her report of finding him on the floor. They ask her if he has any drug problems. She emphatically says no that Jim is as straight as they come. Working in the morgue gives you a new sense of the bad things that can occur from drug and alcohol abuse.

After the paramedics transport Jim, Lanie finally looks around the lab. She notices that the evidence that he was processing yesterday evening is scattered all over the table. She remembers that it was organized and mostly bagged before she left last night. She now is wondering if he was attacked and that the attack is connected to the case they are working on. It is then that se sees a syringe on the floor. This was not the type syringe that the paramedics use in treatment of patients.

She calls over to the CSU lab and asks them to get over to the morgue that there seems to have been a break in. They need to treat the morgue as a crime scene and collect evidence. While waiting for the investigators, she dons an exam gown and gloves then steps up to the cooler where the bodies are kept. All the doors are closed, but she opens them one at a time. Each section that contains a body and it has been disturbed. They normally put a cover over each body even while they are closed up in the cooler. Each body has been uncovered and it appears were examined by someone, the drawer was then closed back.

During her checking, the transport crew shows up with the victim from the storage container. Lanie has them put the body in one of the empty coolers without removing it from the body bag. She will have to get to him later after she deals with the current situation.

When the CSU team arrives Lanie tells them what she is suspecting has happened. She tells them that the technician was found unconscious on the floor this morning and the evidence boxes were in disarray along with the cadavers in the coolers were disturbed. She shows them the syringe that she wants collected as evidence. She tells them that she thinks that there was a break in and they need to gather evidence.

She begins an inventory of cases they have at that moment. There is nothing in any case that would seem to warrant an attack of an employee or search of the morgue.

Lanie's mind is completely engrossed into what has happened here when her cell phone rings. Caller ID says "Beckett"

Lanie punches answer "Hey Sweetie, I can't talk right now. We had a break in overnight here at the lab"

Kate is on the other end of the line "WHAT? What happened?"

"My technician Jim was unconscious on the floor when I arrived. I think he was drugged. The lab has been tossed and the bodies were examined by someone. I can't tell if anything is missing, but I am still working on it. So can I call you back later?"

Lanie listens for a moment "OK, Come on over. I will be right here. Bye"

One of the CSU techs walks up to Lanie. "I heard you tell the caller that Jim had been hurt and he was unconscious. Is he going to be OK?"

"I haven't talked to the hospital yet, but after Beckett gets here I will try to find out"

"Detective Beckett is coming by? How is she now that her and her shadow finally got together?"

"They are really great together. If you stay around for a very few more minutes, I am sure you will see them"

Lanie's phone rings again. It's the hospital "Doctor Parish. Yes, he is my assistant. How is he? Fantastic! What was it? OK. Got it. Thanks. Tell him I will be by to see him later. Thanks. Bye"

Lanie hangs up her phone just in time to hear the doors to the morgue bang open and Kate and Castle come flying in

"You two are an accident looking for a place to happen"

"Sorry Lanie. Are you OK?" Kate asks

"Oh, I'm fine. I just got word on Jim. He is going to be fine. He had been dosed with Ketamine"

"Special K? So someone has been in the lab?"

"It looks that way"

"Castle looks around "So Lanie, do you know exactly what happened?"

"Not real sure why, but someone is looking at my cases and messing with the evidence. Look at my tables"

Beckett and Castle are looking around the lab at the mess someone made of the evidence boxes and bags.

"Lanie, do you have any high profile cases working right now?"

"No the only case I have of any importance is the fatality fire from yesterday. That is the one I was called out on while I was at your place. That is the case Jim was cataloging when I left him last night."

Castle is looking at the table while he girls are talking. He notices the wallet and driver's license are lying on the table.

Looking at the name on the license "Are you talking about Charles Bourke?"

Lanie looks back to Castle "Yes. Uh No, the first name wasn't Charles it was Calvin I think Calvin Burke was the victim's name".

Kate looks at Lanie "Doctor Calvin Burke?"

"Yes, he was a therapist I think. Why?"

Kate looks over to Castle. "Rick doctor Burke was the therapist I told you about. The one who helped me tear down the wall between us" Kate looks over to Lanie "Are you sure it was Doctor Burke?"

"Well, the victim was found in doctor Burke's office on the 4th floor of the building. They said that it was his office. And that was the location of the source of the fire"

Kate looks away. "This is terrible. I wanted him to meet you" looking back to Castle. "He helped me so much to get us together. Lanie, I want to see him?"

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes, Lanie, I need to tell him good bye and introduce him to Castle" Kate grabs Rick's hand

Dr. Parish walks over to the cooler and opens the door. She pulls the tray out then removes the cover from the cadaver. As she steps away from the drawer, Kate walks up with Rick's fingers firmly intertwined with hers not yet looking at the body. When Beckett finally looks down, a frown appears on her face then she has more of a question look in her eyes "Lanie, I don't know who this is, but this is NOT Dr. Calvin Burke"


	8. Chapter 8

The Aftermath Of Secrets

"You followed her to the medical examiner's building. And exactly what did she do there?" The senior agent questions Thomas Simpson

"I followed her as she went inside. Once there she found the morgue and sneaked inside quietly. There was a technician cataloging evidence and placing it into evidence boxes. She used a needle to knock out the lab tech then she searched the files he had just boxed up. Then she opened every one of the cooler lockers and looked at every body. Do we know what was she doing there and what was she looking for?"

The senior agent turns to the junior agent "Sorry, this is all on a need to know basis and for now, I have not been authorized to read you in to this case. For now you are to just keep an eye on the girl and keep me informed on her actions. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Agent Simpson replies. He turns to leave then stops and turns back around to the older man. Then almost as an afterthought "By the way, did you see the pictures in the Ledger last week of that mystery writer Richard Castle and his new wife? You know she looks like she could be Andrea's sister"

The senior agent just looks over to the younger man "Dismissed"

Agent Simpson exits the office

The man sits at his desk for a few moments before picking up his telephone and dialing a number.

Obviously whoever he calls is a superior "Sir, I believe we have an issue that will require your personal attention. Yes it is her. She seems to be spiraling out of control. She was seeing a therapist and we believe that she divulged classified information to him. Then someone evidently murdered this councilor. His files were either destroyed or taken by persons unknown. But now, she is running wild and is totally out of control. She attacked a laboratory technician at the morgue. Yes sir, we believe she has had a breakdown of some type and must be controlled. Are you sure that this is the way you want to handle the case? Yes, sir. Understood! Are you sending a cleaner to take care of her? Very well. Have them contact me when they arrive and I will supervise. Very well, sir!"

He places the phone back on the hook and stares off in the distance. Orders are orders. His superiors have issued a command. He is sworn to obey lawful orders. He took an oath to…wait Lawful Orders Was this a lawful order or not?

His mind begins to churn with possible solutions. He can't do what has been ordered. No one should be faced with removal. Especially someone so important to him personally as she is. He can't do it. And he will not ask anyone else to do it and he will stop it from happening

No one in the agency knows about his relationship to her. They have been able to keep the secret from their co workers for many years.

What has happened to her? She was so stable. She was the strongest person he ever knew and just because she is family it did not matter. Up until these last three months everything was going well. Then for whatever reason something went terribly wrong with her. Did she find out about his secret? The secret he felt that he had to keep from her?

He really loved working as a team with her She seemed to love working with him. They were able to go on missions impersonating father and daughter. Well, that was easy for both of them since he is her father.

Except he is not her father. At least not in the usual sense of the word. As a junior agent investigating subversive activity and foreign agents, he is part of a team that discovers an infant girl in the hands of a doctor and his nurse. It turns out that the baby had been conceived in a test tube using stolen eggs and sperm. As this doctor is locked up for an extended period of time the baby needed a home.

This young agent and his late wife had tried to have children of their own to no avail and they agreed to take care of the child until other arrangements could be made. Days become weeks. Weeks become months. And before anyone realizes it this little girl has wormed her way into his heart and he cannot let her go. For all practical purposes, she is his daughter. He arranges a secret adoption. Case is sealed and he actually later arranges for all documents to vanish. No trail exists tracing her back to the experiments.

His life was really doing great. He raised the child and no one ever suspected that she was not his natural daughter. It didn't matter. As far as he was concerned she is his little girl.

Like many children, she decided to follow in her father's footsteps. He was opposed to her getting in involved in the things he did but she was strong willed and was going to do what she wanted to do. He figured it must be in her genes because this girl was not brought up to be a spy. Her first love was become a lawyer but something drove her to change to a different part of the law. When she told him she was going to apply, he convinced her to use his real name and not use the Richardson.

So she is known as Andrea Gregory in the company

But other demons haunt him. Another lie he has told for years. A lie that is catching up with him now. A son that he had with a woman years before the girl came into his life. A son that he followed in the newspapers. He is proud to see the accomplishments his son achieved over the years. Famous author. Best seller. He laughed every time a new book was published and his boy shows up on the front page with a new bimbo on his arm. Like father, like son.

Then one day his secret world came crashing in. Richard Castle attends the release party for his newest character, Nikki Heat. And there in the entertainment section is a photograph of Richard and his muse for his fictional character and his heart stopped.

Katherine Beckett is the spitting image of his daughter. Then he discovers there is a DNA match. They are in fact sisters

Agent Richardson now sits at his desk and trying to devise a plan to fix his situation. If he can hide Andrea. No wait if he does that, then they might think Beckett is Andrea and go after her. He can hide Beckett as well. Or worse, if the cleaner decides he doesn't know who is who and goes after them both just to make sure. Then his daughter and daughter in law are both in danger now.

The aftermath of secrets can destroy everything you love


	9. Chapter 9

**I said this story would go very dark. So **  
**Into the Scary Woods We Go  
**

* * *

Darkness Falls

"Sweetie, are you sure that this is not Calvin Burke? His body was found in Doctor Burke's office"

"Lanie I am positive. For starters, the doctor Burke who I was seeing after my shooting is African American. This man "pointing to the drawer "is obviously not"

"Then what was he doing in Dr. Burke's office and why was he killed and by who?"

"Killed? He was murdered?"

"Yes, that is why the fire department called me in, because the death was suspicious. He had a stab wound under his left arm. Below his rib cage upward thrust into his heart"

Kate's face immediately goes dark as she thinks about her mother's murder with a knife handled by someone with expert training in killing with that weapon.

"So it looks like a professional killing?"

"Very likely"

"Lanie, who is handling this case?"

"I don't have a detective name yet, but I think it happened in the 54th so it will be someone from there. Why?"

"I want in on this case that's why I asked. I know Doctor Burke. Wait a minute. Has anyone tried to find Doctor Burke to make sure he is OK?"

"I don't know Kate. The Fire Marshall's office may take the case since he died at the fire"

"Yes, but he didn't die in the fire. That makes it a police homicide case"

Beckett takes her phone out and calls her captain "Sir, we have a situation here and I need some information. A fire of suspicious nature where there is a non fire related death. That is our case, not the fire department. Oh I see. Thank you sir"

Castle has stood quietly during this conversation, but his phone rings and he steps outside to answer

Beckett turns to Lanie "Gates says either department can take the case. I want to try to do it myself. Can you give me what you have? And where did Castle go?"

"His phone rang and he stepped out into the corridor." Lanie tells Kate as they step over to the table where Jim had been working on the case files.

The door to the corridor opens and a police officer steps in "I am looking for Doctor Parish"

"I am her. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have been reviewing the video from the security cameras and I …" His conversation stops cold as he looks over to Beckett "Uh Doctor may I see you privately?"

"Certainly officer. Please come into my office" The two enter Lanie's office and he closes the door then looks back at Beckett.

"Excuse me Doctor, who is that woman" pointing at Beckett

"That is detective Kate Beckett from the 12th precinct. She is going to be working on this case"

"Well doctor, we have a problem then" He places several screen caps on the desk. "The woman in these pictures appears to be the woman standing out in the other room"

Lanie picks up the pictures and examines them carefully. "Officer I will personally vouch for detective Beckett but even more so, we have been following up on a look alike woman who could be Kate's twin. And it sure appears she is the one who did this."

"So you know who this is?"

"We have a first name. But right now that is all we have. I suggest we bring Beckett in and let her see what you have here"

Lanie opens her office door and calls to Kate to come in "You twin is back"

"What?" Lanie shows the pictures to Beckett "That looks like the woman we saw on the taxi cab video talking to the other man"

"Yeah Kate. She is the one who came in here and knocked Jim out. This is a screen cap from the security cameras."

"Now I wonder if she is involved in the fire and the death of Doctor Charles Bourke? Lanie, can we try to find Doctor Burke and get him to look at this picture and see if he knows this woman?"

Lanie's desk phone rings "Doctor Parish. Yes, I will meet him in the conference room. Thanks" Lanie turns to Kate. Doctor Burke just arrived at reception. They are sending him to the large conference room. Let's go"

Lanie and Beckett exit the morgue. As they turn to go down the hall to the conference room, Kate sees Castle standing against the wall on his phone. He seems to be in a serious conversation with someone. Kate motions to Castle pointing toward the conference room. He shakes his head in acknowledgement as the pass by.

Lanie and Kate enter the room and wait until another staff member brings Doctor Burke into the room. He is obviously surprised to see Kate standing in the room. Beckett speaks up first. Doctor Burke, hello"

"Hello Kate. Good to see you, but I am surprised. Are you involved in the fire at my building?"

Doctor Burke I want you to meet Doctor Lanie Parish. She is the medical examiner working on the death at your building."

"Death? Who died?"

"It appears someone with a similar name to you, Charles Bourke"

"Charles! Oh dear! He is or rather was a good friend and colleague. We became friends in graduate school. What happened to him?"

Lanie explains "It appears he was murdered and left in your office. The killer was using the fire to cover up the death, but the sprinklers system in the building slowed the fire enough so that he body was fairly undamaged."

Kate continues. "The files in your office were destroyed or removed. We are wondering if you had any patients wanting to harm you and get your patient records?"

"I am sure that there are people who might want the files, but I do not keep patient confidential file there. They are kept in safe storage off site."

Lanie take the photographs from the file she has brought "Doctor, do you recognize this woman?"

He looks at the pictures only for a second before the expression on his face is obvious.

"You do know her don't you?" Lanie asks

"I might. What does she have to do with this case?"

"She came into my lab and knocked out my tech and scattered evidence on this case. She also opened the cooler's and looked at each body currently there"

Beckett continues "I believe she was looking to see if the body brought from your building was you. Doctor Burke. We need to know everything you have on this woman"

Doctor Burke looks at the images for a few more seconds before he places them down on the table, looks to Lanie "Doctor Parish. You more than anyone knows the importance of patient doctor confidentiality. I cannot discuss the patient or any thing she may or may not have said to me"

Kate looks up to the door and sees her husband. He has a look of terror on his face. "Will you two excuse me for a moment?" She gets up and steps into the hall "Rick, what's going on?"

"Kate. I just got off the phone with Agent Richardson." Castle starts walking down the hall slightly "He has lived most of his life as a covert field agent. He is no longer and active in the field. But he also told me a horror story." Rick's face is pale. The color is gone

"Kate, the woman we are looking for is your sister or more accurately your half sister"

"All right. We figured that might be the case"

"But she is also my step sister"

"WHAT?"

"Agent Richardson is my real father and he adopted her as an infant. She doesn't know you are really her half sister. She thinks I am her cousin"

"Rick this is crazy"

"What is really crazy is that she has had a mental breakdown and a cleanup team is on their way to take care of her"

"Are they going to kill her?"

"No he said she will be taken to a mental facility. But most are never returned to normal life again after being there"

"OK we will find her and protect her"

"They are also looking for you"

"Why me?"

"You look like twins. So they want to take both of you. If that happens no one will ever see either of you again"


	10. Chapter 10

Into The Belly of The Beast

Alexander Richardson hangs up from his call to Richard Castle

He stands up from his desk and walks over to the window and looks out over the city. The windows that are triple pane, vacuum sealed tempered glass with dead air space between the glass to prevent sound traveling from inside to the outside. Window frames with anti eves dropping electronics connected to the metal to keep the "other side" from hearing whatever is being said inside. The special treatment on the glass itself that prevents prying eyes from seeing who is inside or being able to read their lips. Even infrared detection cannot penetrate the windows and see what is going on inside. Nothing inside this room can be detected from outside this room. It is secure from prying eyes and ears

He is over sixty stories above the street yet he knows that spies are everywhere. Even up here in this crystal tower he cannot rest his mind. The Spy planes, satellites, long range cameras, listening devices that are almost undetectable. The snipers who watch for an opportunity to remove a target. The trained assassins who get up close and personal. The information gathering without leaving the safety of your cubicle. All his years living in this clandestine world has finally taken its toll. He wants for it to end.

He wishes sometime "They" would just go ahead and remove him. It would be over. His wife passed away five years ago. His daughter has had a breakdown caused by the job. The daughter he now wishes had not gotten into the 'business' with him. He should have insisted that she not join him here

Now he is faced with the loss of his girl to the what the old timers have named the "Hotel California". That is what it's called by the employees of the company. It is a treatment facility where agents are taken when they burn out. It's called that because you can check out anytime you like but you can never leave.

To add to his misery now he is told they are coming to get her and her sister. They are under the assumption that Kate is some how involved in Andrea's breakdown. They think that these two are twins and are acting in unison. They are a team. He has not been able to convince them that Kate Beckett is not connected to Andrea. The higher ups in the company think that Andrea kept her twin a secret and she probably is an agent of a foreign power.

He cannot get anyone to understand that Kate is not involved in any covert activity. Kate is too high profile. Covert agents do not have their picture made and published in the newspapers and on television. Covert operatives do not hang out with famous mystery writers. Secret agents do not go to Las Vegas and get married with television crews around. Undercover agents are not New York Police detectives.

But those above him will not be convinced otherwise. They plan to come and get Kate and Andrea

Alexander Richardson cannot let this happen. He cannot let them have his daughter. His only child. He cannot let them have his daughter in law either. The only child of Jim Beckett. And now his son's bride and love of his life.

He devises a plan with the help of Richard Castle. When the cleaning team arrives tomorrow, he will have a surprise waiting for them.

Richardson specifically told his superiors that he would supervise the operation and to have the team check in with him. When they arrive, Castle, Beckett and her two detective partners will all be waiting. Richardson will introduce the group and tell them that they will not be taking Beckett anywhere because if they do, they will have to take Castle, Ryan, Esposito and Richardson as well. There will be too many people involved for them to be able to keep it quiet. There will be a video stream being sent to a secure location where it is being recorded. But more importantly there has been an electronic file placed in the hands of someone who will release it to the media if anything happens to any one of them. The file has details of several operations that Richardson has been involved in over the last three decades culminating with the disaster of the mental control software. The software that did bring out the monsters from the ID.

He has told Castle that they will meet at The Old Haunt and finalize the plans

He locks his computer workstation, turns off the light in his office and walks out closing the door. As he passes the reception desk outside he speaks to the lady sitting there "Beth I am leaving for the day. I will be back tomorrow. I am expecting visitors from corporate in the morning so I will be here early"

"Very well Mr. Richardson. I will see you tomorrow"

He steps out into the hall, closes the corridor door, and walks toward the elevator. When the elevator doors open there are two very large men standing in the cab. The larger of the two speaks up "Mr. Richardson, we are from corporate headquarters. We understand there is a housecleaning problem in your office. We are here to take out the trash"

Why are they here now? It's too early

He's not ready for them right now

* * *

The front door of the bar opens and in walks a tall, long legged, very attractive woman. She has long flowing auburn hair. Haunting green eyes. Smooth olive complexion and a face that can light up any room.

Every man in the bar notices this lady the moment she enters the door.

The bartender looks up and greets the woman. "Welcome to TJ's Tavern Can I help you with something?"

The woman smiles back while scanning the patrons in the bar. "I'm looking for someone"

"Aren't we all? Maybe I can help you. Anyone in particular?"

"No. I don't see her right now. I'll just wait here at the bar until she arrives"

"She? OH! I understand. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"Just sparking water thank you" The woman finds an empty stool where she can keep an eye on the front door.

When the bartender sets her water down, he comments "This one is from the man at the other end of the bar" pointing toward the far side of the counter top

She looks down then across the countertop to the bartender "Tell him, Thanks, but no thanks. And if anyone else offers, please tell them no. I am not interested."

"Yes Mam!"

A few minutes later the door opens from the street and in walks another woman. This time there are some audible whistles heard from the patrons. The woman on the bar stool stands up and the two walk to the back and step into a private booth.

The bartender is stunned. There are now two gorgeous women in his bar. Two women with identical features. Same hair. Same eyes. Same height. Identical twins he assumes. Both women are ravishing. Every man in the place is mesmerized.

"Hello Angie, how are you?" the first woman asks of the most recent arrival

""Very well Andrea. I assume there is a problem we need to deal with?"

"Oh yes. There seems to be another one of us"

"Another? A triplet?"

"No. One who looks almost exactly like you and I though. I think she may be another sister."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Beckett, Katherine Beckett. Actually she got married. Her last name is now Castle"

"Is this the New York cop who is the model for the Nikki Heat character? I've heard the name"

"One in the Same. I was in Las Vegas last week and I saw her at a book signing party for the writer, Richard Castle and I thought this is crazy. Here is another one of you and me. Then I find out that my adopted dad is really Richard Castle's real father."

"So he really does have a natural child? Have you ever confronted him about you being adopted?"

"No this is just one more lie that he told to me. Along with all the other things that I have had to love with I just never felt like confronting him about that"

"So Andrea, what do you have in mind?"

"I'm ready to end it all. I told the therapist I wanted to die."

"Wow, what did he say about that?"

"Of course he said he could not help me kill myself. I told him I wanted to disappear. So that's what I am going to do. Want to join me?"

"Sure. How are you going to accomplish this?"

"Oh! With the help of Kate Beckett. She just doesn't know it yet"

.


	11. Chapter 11

Abduction

Kate is standing in the corridor of the Medical Examiner's office in stunned silence. When she finally gets her head to clear "Rick, what do we do? They are after me and this time it's not just a sniper hired by a corrupt politician This time it's real government agents. These are the ones who can flash their badge and go thru a police line. They can bypass security measures. The can get to me wherever I am. The can get past any protection that is put around me"

"Kate, this is where my real father comes in. He has arranged for me to acquire some very sensitive data from him that we are going to use to protect you. But we need the help of all of our friends. Lanie, Ryan, Esposito."

"What is he planning to do?"

"They are supposed to come tomorrow. We will be there waiting for them. All of us will be there with a video camera to stream the meeting. They will be told that if anything ever happens to you, me or anyone else in the group. The information will be released to the media. I don't know what is in the information, but he tells me it will cause ripples all around the globe"

Rick, what about his daughter. The one that appears to be my sister?"

"She was seeing Br. Burke. We need to go back and talk to him and see if we can work out a solution for her as well"

The Castles re enter the conference room where Lanie and Dr. Burke are still talking.

Rick sits down directly across from Burke "Doctor Burke I am Richard Castle. We have not been properly introduced. You treated my Kate before she became my wife. I first want to thank you for the help you gave my girl."

"You are very welcome and it is very nice to finally meet you as well."

"Unfortunately this conversation is going to be difficult for everyone involved. First, we know about Andrea Richardson and the fact that she is a covert agent. We also know she is my step sister and Kate's half sister. At this moment she and Kate are in grave danger and what we need to do is protect both of them somehow. Do you know where we can find her?"

"Mr. Castle I understand everyone's concern about her, but I cannot disclose patient information"

"Is her safety is also in the confidentially agreement?"

"A patient's safety is always paramount"

"Then helping us in locating her should be high on your list of things to do"

Doctor Burke sits looking at Castle and Beckett "I am sorry, I cannot beach my patient's belief in total and complete confidence. Sorry. What a minute. You said step sister. Are you saying that Alexander Richardson is your step father?"

"No. I am saying that Andrea is adopted"

Dr. Burke is looking across the table to the Castles

Kate finally speaks "Are you aware that your colleague, Charles Bourke, was probably murdered by someone thinking that he was in fact you?"

"You have no proof that this is the case. Again I am sorry. Patients confidence is paramount in all medical practice."

Castle, Beckett, and Lanie get up along walk into the corridor. Lanie agrees with the therapist "I am sorry, but he is totally correct in his stance about patient's secrecy"

Castle's phone chimes that he has a message. He looks down and concern is evident in his face.

Kate asks "What's wrong Castle?"

"My father just sent a message. It says 'plans cancelled. Cleaners here'"

"Kate looks at her husband. Now fear is all over her face. After years of being inside of her mother's case, she finally finds a man who loves her and she loves him. She has arrived past the case and has jumped in with Castle. Then this happens. "Rick what do I do?"

"Something else is driving this Kate. This can't be just the fact you have a duplicate of you out there. She cannot be so bad that they are willing to take out a New York police officer to keep her quiet. You simply going missing is too high a risk. You are too high profile. After we got married, you are in the spotlight. Anyone wanting you is willing to take a major chance

Castle thinks for a moment "Kate, I am going to arrange for you to go someplace. Someplace safe until we find the person doing this."

"Where? Where can you take me that they won't find me?"

"Kate, I will tell you after we get there" Turning to Doctor Parish "Lanie, I need your help. I need for you to act like Kate and I have both gone missing and you have no idea what is happening. We will leave our phones at the precinct. That way any track of our GPS leads them there. I will get burner phones and keep in touch."

Castle turns to Kate "Let's get going. We need to go to the station and meet with Gates and let her know what we can and then vanish"

The pair leaves the morgue and get into her cruiser. This time they are more concerned about anyone shadowing them than ever before. Just as they pull out they hear a call dispatched of an altercation at TJ's Tavern. The report says two women were taken away by two men claiming to be federal agents. The reporting party stated that neither agent showed any ID and one of the women claimed she was an agent herself. Two uniformed patrol vehicles were responding.

"Rick that is only two blocks away. Let's go check it out" as she turns on her lights and speeds toward the address.

"Kate this might be a trap"

"OK, you go in and if it is clear, I will follow"

The uniforms are already in the bar when Castle walks in. The first uniformed officer knows Castle and allows him to come in. The officers are taking notes about what has happened.

The bartender tells the story of the first woman entering the bar, sitting on a stool and waiting for someone else. Then he describes the woman to a T. One thing Rick Castle learned a long time ago. Bartenders can look at a beautiful woman and in 10 seconds tell you everything about her down to where she was born, her shoe size, and what she did for a living. Tall around 5 ft 10, 125 pounds Long wavy auburn hair, green eyes.

This description hits a little too close to home for Castle. He removes a photo from his wallet and asks the officer to show it to the bartender.

"Yeah that's her. The men kept calling her Beckett and she kept saying her name was not Beckett"

The officer looks at Castle then asks "OK can you describe the other woman?"

"Yeah! Exactly like the first one. They were identical twins"

Castle looks at the uniformed officer and said "Can you come outside with me?"

"Sure Mr. Castle. That was detective Beckett's picture you showed him. Is Beckett OK?"

"Yes, she is out in the car. I want you to escort her inside and let's let the bartender confirm the identification"

Outside Castle opens Beckett's door and she gets out "What's going on Rick?"

"Kate there was an abduction of your duplicate. There were two women adducted and both of them look like you There seems to be three".

Once inside, the bartender points at Kate. "Yes1 That's her, or her twin. She's one of the ones who were abducted"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

A solution has finally has been found. A cure to an irritating nuisance problem that has been plaguing him for years.

He sits in his office contemplating his plan. The plan that seems to be progressing very well at the moment. This plan that will remove a thorn from beneath his saddle. A thorn that has been irritating his skin for several years. After today he figures that she will be gone forever. She will never threaten him ever again.

He doesn't know why he tolerated her existence for as long as he did. For a period of time he was operating under the assumption that someone had evidence against him that could used to bring down his career if harm ever befell her. Then after that guardian was removed from the picture he thought she had the evidence. For several months now he has been looking over his shoulder. Constantly watching out for some act on her part to that would cause his professional destruction.

Then, only after discovering his hired assassin had been blown up in his last attempt to acquire the file, did he realize she had NOTHING! NOTHING usable against him. The damaging file is nothing but confetti. Blown up along with all the evidence against him.

But now, if he were to arrange her killing, her co workers know enough to retaliate.

So he worked out this plan. A fool proof plan. Her DNA or more accurately close relative DNA would be found at a crime scene she would be arrested by the police then taken away. Charged with the murder. Then she is out of his hair. And he is not even connected

BUT someone foiled his scheme. They entered data into her employee file that there was an unknown half sister. This DNA was recorded, documented that it was not hers. It was registered that this person was an unknown to her.

So now he has to go another route. Using his position on the Senate's intelligence committee he orders her be picked up along with her half sister and taken to debrief. The type of debrief that no one returns from. She will claim that she is not whoever they are looking for. No one there will believe her when she tries to tell them she is not a wanted person. She can deny that she is not Kate Beckett. The agents will not believe her.

Perfect. She will be gone. He will not be directly involved. Since she has no file to use against him. He gets off Scott Free.

He receives a text message. "Package picked up"

He knows that they have her. She is in custody. She is en route to the hotel California. She can never leave.

He leans back at his desk Then picks up his telephone and calls his chief of staff into his office

"Yes Senator Bracken. What can I do for you?" Chief of Staff Greg Athens asks

"Greg. My problem is gone. She has been arrested. She is never going to be a problem again"

"That is great senator"

"Yes, it is. So what is on my agenda tomorrow?"

The chief of staff looks at his pad and starts "Well, Sir you are having a breakfast security briefing with the Joint Chiefs then later you meet with the president to discuss the crisis over in…"

William Bracken does not completely register his schedule. He is thinking more about how he has removed Kate Beckett from his life for good this time. She will never be a problem for him ever again.

* * *

Back at the 12th

Castle and Beckett exit the elevator. As they pass the desks in the bull pin Castle speaks to Ryan and Esposito and tells them to join them in the conference room. Kate goes to Gate's office "Sir can we talk in the conference room?"

When all five have settled into the chairs, Beckett speaks up

"Sir, the people who murdered my mom are after me again. Over the years we tracked down the killers from the actual trigger man named Dick Coonan to his associate Lockwood. Lockwood is the man who killed Roy Montgomery."

The captain is listening in earnest as Kate describes the events as quickly as she can.

"Then a friend of Montgomery named Michael Smith was maintaining a file on the person who is at the top of all this. This file was protecting me. Last year Cole Maddox was hired to get the file and kill Smith and me to finish off any trace of his involvement. That file is what was blown up at the building with Maddox"

"So detective, if this file is destroyed where does leave you in locating this person?"

"We were able to piece together enough of the file to determine who is at the top. And that top is very high up"

"How high? Who is it detective?"

"Senator William Bracken, sir"

"Are you serious? Senator Bracken is the one responsible for your mother's death and the other killings including Roy Montgomery?"

"Yes, sir and the killing of several others. I did confront him during my suspension and told him if anything happened to me or anyone I cared about the evidence would be released."

"Detective? Do you have sufficient evidence t get an indictment of him?"

Beckett looks down at the table "No sir, we still have not been able to piece together enough of the file to accomplish that, but we are still working on that"

"I assume the file is in a safe place?"

"Yes sir, a very safe place. However there is a new wrinkle. Senator Bracken is on the senate intelligence committee and he has arranged for me to be picked up by them and detained in one of their facilities never to be seen again."

"So are they looking for you right now?"

"They were. Past tense. They picked up my half sister. The one I did not know I had. It was her DNA that was discovered at a crime scene last week. Of course she is denying that she is Kate Beckett. But she looks exactly like me. So they don't believe her."

"Detective that is quite a story. Is there anyway to help this lady or better, get to the bottom of your mother's death and arrest the one responsible?"

"Yes sir. Rick has a plan and with everyone's help I think we can clear the case and put the senator behind bars. FOR GOOD!"


	13. Chapter 13

Operation Takedown

The week is almost over and the detectives at the 12th are hard at work on the current string of homicides. It is a little harder to clear all the cases coming in without their torch bearer, detective Beckett and her side kick Richard Castle, but these two are off working on a special project. They have dubbed it "Operation Takedown"

Richard Castle, as the mystery writer, can steer his readers in whatever direction he has his characters to take them. Usually his readers are sent down roads that end up as either a dead end or a path that the reader did not know existed. Or in the case of the story he is writing now, a turn back around to the beginning and pointing directly at yourself. That is his plan. When Castle finishes the story he is writing, Senator Bracken will incriminate himself.

Castle and Beckett have sequestered themselves in a warehouse that Rick has rented for a month. With the help of the movie producer who created the Heat Wave movie, he arranged for a film crew to help make a very, very special film.

After arranging the actors, the sets, the props, Richard Castle watched as the director from the Nikki Heat movie put his actors thru their paces. Made sure each and every detail was accurate.

Castle told the director that he wanted a gritty performance. He wanted a film that appeared to have been made by an amateur with a video camcorder. The actors were told this was an Indy film and they were only shooting limited scenes for now as a sample of the final product. The finished production would be completed depending on whither the final product was picked up by a major studio.

The performers have not been told that this film will never be shown at the Angelica. It will not debut at Canines Film Festival. There will be no Oscar nominations for the performers. It will never be seen by any major studio or distributor. The fact is that this movie will be in very limited release. Viewership is restricted to only one person. Only one man will ever even see this stellar performance.

Castle calls over to he 12th using the burner cell phone he purchased earlier this week. His cell and Beckett's cell are both powered off and left at the precinct. This way no one can trace the GPS signal to their real location.

Kevin answers the phone "Ryan"

"Ryan It's Castle"

"Hey Castle. How's it going? Are you close to finishing?"

"Yes we are. They have finished the shooting. They are editing the film, adding the special effects, and will be ready to start the next phase by tomorrow. Have the tech guys figured out how to do the delivery of our product?"

"Yeah, they have decided on how to get it delivered and confirmation of opening. Being it is going thru a government firewall, they came up with a secure e-mail message. The system will send us back a return message that he has opened it and viewed it then it will automatically delete so he can't show it to someone else. We have an officer watching where he is so we will only send it when he is alone."

"Perfect. Let me talk to Gates"

"Hold on Rick" Kevin places Castle on hold and transfers the call to captain Gates' office

"Gates"

"Hello captain"

"Mr. Castle how is everything on your end? Are you ready for my next phase of your plan?"

"Not yet sir, we are finishing the final edits. When we get the last one ready, we can send the first file, and then you can make your announcement. I think he needs to see the first clip before you announce the press conference"

"Very good, Mr. Castle. I certainly hope this works. I know you make your living telling stories. This is one wild story I hope is believed by at least one person"

"Yes sir, me too. I will be calling back when we are ready for the first clip to be played. Then the next part is up to you. Talk to you later"

"Good Bye Mr. Castle"

Rick hangs up the cell phone and walks back over to Kate. She is looking out of the second floor window of the warehouse where her and Rick have set up temporary residence. They used an upstairs office of the abandoned warehouse as a makeshift apartment for them to live in until they can go back to their real home. He steps up behind her and puts his arms around her waist and pulls her in tight and places a kiss on the top of her hair. She turns around and lays her head on his chest like a child who is seeking protection and comfort from a parent.

"Rick is this really going to work? Or are we just fooling ourselves and Bracken will still come find me and kill me?"

"Kate, if I have learned anything over the years of writing novels and following a certain New York police detective. The bad guys are always looking for a scapegoat. Someone else to blame for their mistakes. Some way to deflect from being the focus of the investigation. When he realizes that we have the proof of his crimes, he will do anything to deflect back to you. Remember he called you a disgraced cop. His thinking is that by you being disgraced, then no one will believe you or anything you say. When we get through with him, the world will see who is disgraced"

Kate starts feeling that warmth inside that has been missing almost from the time they got home.

There is a knock on the door. Castle walks over and opens it to find their director holding a flash drive. "Rick, here is the finished product ready to deliver"

"Thank you Tom. We will look at this and if we need anything I will let you know. Thanks again"

"Rick I hope this fixes the problem. I would be very afraid to be on your bad side after watching this. Personally, I am glad you are my friend."

Rick closes the door and he walks over to their fancy dining room table. The table made from two saw horses with a wooden door in between. He plugs the flash drive into his laptop and he and Kate begin watching the video. Castle plugs a headphone into the computer and listens so Kate cannot hear some of the dialog. He feels that she will break down if she hears the lines that he wrote for this very special show.

She begins to tear up immediately when she sees the very first image and turns away from the screen. She cannot watch another minute of this program.


	14. Chapter 14

Into The Rabbit Hole Senator

Senator Bracken's morning is filled with the normal list of appointments. He starts out with a visit from the local Boy Scout Troop. They are taking a tour of the Capital. They are starting at the Senate office building and will then proceed to the Capital Building then over to the White House. Naturally they ask many questions about how a person becomes a senator. What does a senator do?

The next visit is from a group of constituents wanting to discuss subsidies. They need an explanation on why corn growers get paid to grow corn when the cranberries do not.

After the final visit from voters from back home leave, he opens his e-mail to see what he needs to deal with immediately.

There is one e-mail with an unusual message line. "Dick Coonan Needs to talk to you"

Bracken looks around as if he were expecting there to be a visitor standing in the room. He opens the e-mail and there is a video file that begins playing immediately

He watches the file and listens to the dialog. Panic sets in on his face. How did someone get this file? Where did it come from? Who sent it? As the file runs to completion William Bracken is obviously nervous.

When the file completes, he calls his Chief of Staff, Greg Athens, into his office "Greg! Get in here NOW!"

Athens enters the office "Sir, are you OK?"

"Yes, close the door"

After Athens closes the door, Bracken tells him to come over to his computer. There is somet5rhing the senator wants him to see. When the Chief of Staff walks around the desk, Bracken starts looking for the file he just ran. It's not there. Bracken hurriedly looks in the In Box. Out box. Deleted. Trash. The file he just viewed is gone

"Greg, I just received an e-mail with a video attached. I watched it. Now I can't find it. I promise it was here, but now it's gone"

"What was on it, sir?"

Bracken leans back in his chair. "It was a video that someone took of Dick Coonan murdering Johanna Beckett".

"SIR? Where did someone get a video?"

"I don't know but we have to find it and get it and whoever owns it taken care of"

"Wait a minute. Tell me what was on the video"

"The video started out with Beckett taking pictures of the warehouse. Then it started back with her again but then Coonan came up and told her to leave. She said she was there to get evidence to help a client who was falsely accused get out of jail. Coonan said that his employer, Mr. Bracken, did not want that and she needed to leave. She told him he swore an oath to help her client to the best of her abilities and she would not be leaving. Coonan then said 'this is from Bracken' and he stabbed her to death. Coonan left and the video zoomed into Beckett's dead body"

"Are you sure that this is real?"

"I have seen the crime scene photos. This is accurate down to the last piece of garbage on the ground. Yes it is real"

"And Coonan actually said 'BRACKEN'?"

"Yes! He specifically said my name TWICE on the video. I am sure that he did not know someone was recording the killing"

"What do I need to do right now?"

"Contact tech support and ask them to trace the source of that e-mail" Bracken is looking around his e-mail trying to find the message that contained the video. But it is gone he can't find it anywhere

"Will do, sir. Anything else?"

"Not right now. Dismissed"

* * *

Back in New York at the 12th Precinct

* * *

Captain Gates calls down to the Public Information Office and asks to speak to the PIO.

"Public Information Office, Lt. Caldwell. Can I help you?"

"Hello Lt. Caldwell. Captain Victoria Gates at the 12th"

"Yes Captain. How can I help you today?"

"I would like to set up a press conference"

"Of course. Can you give me those particulars?"

"I have a team of detectives that solved a decades old murder case, and I just would like it to be publicly announced"

"That sounds great. Closing cases like this is fantastic press for the department. We can never get too much good reporting. Can you give me any details that we can put in the press packet prior to the meeting?"

"Well, lieutenant, I actually would like it to be a little cryptic if you don't mind. I want my detectives to be able to be able to seize the limelight with their presentation"

"All right. I don't understand, but if that is what you want, we will set it up. If you will give me the details, I will put together a press release."

"OK. The team of detectives is headed up by Detective Katherine Beckett. Her team consists of Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. They are assisted by civilian consultant Richard Castle. This case was considered a cold case and occurred over ten years ago and has remained unsolved until new evidence surfaced just recently. Detective Beckett will be the speaker during the press conference"

"OK great, captain. I will put together the press packet and call the meeting for tomorrow afternoon at 4:00 o'clock here at One Police Place"

"Thank you lieutenant. I will let my team know so they can get prepared"

Gates hangs up her telephone and smiles. Thinking to herself, if we pull off Castle's little plan. I can see why all these guys like being around him. He really does think outside the box.

* * *

Senate Office Building

* * *

Greg Athens knocks on the senator's door. "Come in"

"Sir, I just got off the phone with tech support."

"Well, did they find where the file came from?"

"Sir? They say there was no file. They found no e-mail sent in to you during the last 24 hours with a video attached, nor a e-mail with that subject line"

"Greg, are you saying that I made this up? I'm seeing things?'

"No sir, I am saying that IT claims that no e-mail came thru the government e-mail system to you"

"Greg! I am not crazy. I saw it with my own two eyes"

Then angrily "dismissed"


	15. Chapter 15

BRACKEN: I would Like For You To Meet The Mad Hatter

* * *

Rick and Kate Castle finally got to relax in their temporary home away from home in the warehouse. Last night's sleep was mostly restful. After all the setting up and executing of Rick's plan that was so intense these two were exhausted.

They slept on an air mattress that is placed on the floor. Next to a battery operated LED table lamp. Her dresser is a stack of egg crates with plywood top. Their kitchen is a portable microwave and a camp stove.

Two metal folding chairs complete their living room furniture. But they hope to be back home tomorrow night.

When Kate wakes up she turns over toward her husband and smiles.

"Rick?"

"Yes, my love?" Castle is amazed how this woman can look so beautiful at 6:00 o'clock in the morning. Just waking up with her hair all wild and no makeup.

"Why do you love me?"

"How big a notepad do you have?"

She gives him a gentle poke. Many years ago she commented to him that she had grown accustomed to him pulling her pigtails, now to him that gentle poke is her returning the favor.

"Castle. I have been such a pain in the neck. Why do you still hang around me?"

"Let me think a minute, oh yeah. I am madly, totally, completely, hopelessly in love with you. And now that you are my wife, you can't get away from me no matter how hard you try"

"Rick. No one I have ever known would do for me what you have done"

"That's because no one you have ever known loved you the way I love you"

Kate smiles to Rick and then goes up on one elbow and leans into his face

"Hey, you know that loft initiation party we were working on?"

"Yeah"

She points around the warehouse "You know this place has a lot of rooms"

"I guess we better get started"

* * *

Senate Office Building

* * *

The computer terminal chimes advising the senator that a new e-mail message has arrived. This time the message line says "A little something from Hal Lockwood"

William Bracken stares at the monitor for a moment. Remembering that the previous message vanished, he decides he will start by immediately forwarding the message to his assistant and not open it immediately. When he clicks 'forward' the message opens instantly

Again the message is a video file. This time the picture is a little dark but all players can been seen and recognized

An SUV pulls up to the door of what appears to be an aircraft hanger and four men led by Lockwood exit the vehicle. Inside the hanger is a single male figure. Bracken recognizes it to be Roy Montgomery.

"Roy, where is she?"

"You and Bracken can't have her"

"Roy, I told you what would happen if she wasn't here"

"Lockwood. This is going to end here and now."

"No Roy, if you don't give up Katherine Beckett then Senator Bracken has given me orders to kill you, your whole family and then when you are out of the way, I will still get her"

"No you won't" On the video you can see Montgomery pull out his service weapon and fires. He takes out the three men closest to him but Lockwood ducks behind an airplane then he moves around behind Montgomery and calls his name. Montgomery turns and Lockwood fires taking him down. Lockwood walks up then leans down over Montgomery and says

"I am still going to complete Bracken's orders. I am killing her anyway. You loose"

You can see Montgomery pull a small derringer from his sleeve and he says "No you're not" as he fires the weapon into Lockwood's chest

The door flies open from the assistant area to Bracken's private office

"Greg! You don't knock anymore? What is going on?"

"Sir, look"

The assistant hands the senator a piece of paper. Reading the page, the senator's face turns a bright shade of crimson.

Headlines across the top of the page. "PRESS RELEASE" The nest line tells the date and time. These is set for the next day at 4:00 pm at the main police building in New York.

The details of the press release are what have Bracken angered.

Detective Katherine Beckett will be conducting a news conference announcing details of a cold case that her team has solved.

Bracken looks to his chief of staff "I thought we had Beckett in custody?"

"Sir that is what they told me. They have her and her sister at the hotel right now. I have had that confirmed before I brought this press release to you. This can't be her. We have her locked up"

Waving the paper around. "Then who is this?"

"I don't know sir, but look at what it says about a case"

Bracken continues reading "New evidence located concerning a decades old case have been found that will solve a heinous crime that has plagues detectives for over ten years"

Greg starts back up "Senator. They must be talking about Beckett's case. They are disclosing the video you saw this morning."

Bracken sits quietly for a moment. "Greg. I got another e-mail. This one shows Lockwood killing Montgomery. Again, he mentions my name"

Bracken looks at the computer screen. Again the video is gone and there is no evidence of an e-mail

His chief of staff speaks up "Senator, I think we need to be more proactive now in stopping this press conference from happening. We must disgrace this detective and call it vindictive. Poor police work. Fraud. Whatever we can do Sir we have to stop her"

"Stop who? I thought she is locked up. Go to the hotel and see if you can find out if we really have or don't have Kate Beckett in custody"

"Yes sir, on my way" The chief of staff runs out of the office heading to the facility that is hidden from prying eyes.

"Also arrange for me to be in New York tomorrow. If this press conference actually happens, I have to be there to deflect all this"

"Yes sir. Working on it"


	16. Chapter 16

12th Precinct

On the day of the press conference, the crime fighting duo enter the bull pin from the elevator lobby. Applause rings out from the entire group

Ryan gets up and gives Castle a firm hand shake and slap on the back. He looks at Beckett and decides it would probably not be proper to hug his boss. "Great to see you two"

"Any word from Washington?" Kate starts the conversation

Esposito answers "Yes, the second package was delivered. Yesterday afternoon. Word from our spotter is that the chief of staff ran out of the office building as if his pants were on fire and the senator left a very few minutes after that. He seemed very preoccupied"

"Great. So the press conference is set for 4:00pm what time are we going down there?"

Rick looks at his watch. "I think we need to be there by 3:00 in case he shows up early."

"Rick are you sure he is going to come to this"

"If I anything, I am a judge of character. Don't worry. He will be there. He won't be able to stay away"

Beckett gets ready to sit down at her desk when she hears the captain "Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle. Welcome back. Can you come in here? "

"Yes sir" is the response form the pair

When they enter the office, the captain closes the door "We heard from the spotters. The chief of staff was followed to a real hotel in Delaware. One agent is waiting there in case they release the women. The senator went directly to the train station and came back to the city. He is at his home here right now. We expect we will be hearing from him shortly"

Beckett looks at her boss "Sir, thank you for believing in Castle and me in this situation. I know it had to be difficult dealing with the falsehoods and detours this has taken"

"Detective, one thing I have learned since being at this station is the dedication of you and all the members of this team. When something happens like this, there is usually something or someone misdirecting and deflecting the truth"

The elevator doors open and they see senator Bracken enter the bull pin area.

"Detective. I think you and Castle need to stay away from this. I will handle him" Gates gets up and walks out to the common area. "Senator. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I want to see Detective Beckett. Now!"

"I'm sorry senator she is not available right now. She is preparing for press conference that we are holding later today. Can I help you with something?"

"NO! I want to speak to Beckett!"

"Well senator. I can give her a message or she will be available after the conference. Around 5:00"

With a very frustrated sound in his voice "Never mind. Tell her she better be very careful about what she is going to do later today. If she treads outside the area of truth, she will find her career destroyed along with everyone else who is involved" He storms out of the area and punches the elevator button. He stands facing the doors without looking back until the car arrives and he steps in and the doors close.

Beckett and Castle reappear Kate speaks first "That went well"

"We seem to have hit a nerve" Castle adds

Gates is smiling at the event that just occurred "Detective, Mr. Castle. I believe we will have solved an old cold case by the end of today"

Castle looks over at his friends and Kate's coworkers. "Lunch is on me" They all five leave the building and head for Remy's

* * *

One Police Plaza

* * *

At exactly 3:00 the detective team from the 12th arrives and goes up to the PIO office to wait. The conference room has cameras already set up and if any news service desires, they can simply take a news pool feed from the police or set up their own cameras. Castle and Beckett watch the room from the PIO waiting area. A little after 3:30PM the team leaves the office and down toward the briefing room. There are all the local television stations have set up. Several radio outlets are ready. The Ledger and two other print media groups are there.

All the members of the 12th enter the room except Beckett and Castle. This is staged to give the most impact to everyone waiting.

The reporters automatically start questioning the group when they appear, but the PIO officer tells them they will have to wait until the allotted time so everyone has an equal opportunity to hear the story and ask questions.

At 3:45 they see Senator Bracken enter the rear of the room. This is when Beckett and Castle planned to make their entrance. Castle is watching Bracken's face so to judge his reaction to seeing Kate enter the room.

As Castle was hoping for, .Bracken is visually stunned to see Kate is alive, well, and not in the hands of his agents. She walks in. Then she and her husband stand in the corner pretending to look at the file. Occasionally, Castle looks up toward Bracken.

Finally he can't take anymore and he walks up to the front of the room. Most all reporters recognize him and begin their recordings and note taking

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press. Before the New York police have their little press conference. I need to say a few words. It appears that they have concocted a story that they are going to lay out to you today. This story will picture me in a very bad light. These detectives have fabricated some type of case calling me a killer. Detective Beckett lost her mother several years ago to a random killer in an alley in midtown. When she could not solve the case she became obsessd with her mother's killing. Somehow she thought I was involved and Beckett has been trying to pin this murder on me ever since. She had received false information that I was somehow responsible. Well I will tell you here and now that she is mistaken. As I see it, she has been trying to find something, anything to use to make it appear I was involved. I want everyone to know that I did not hire Coonan, or Lockwood or Maddox or anyone else to do her in or anyone else harm. I did not have Lockwood or the three henchmen kill Montgomery in that hanger"

He takes a deep breath "They are going to show you videos that they will claim to show her mother being killed and police captain Montgomery being killed. In both videos the killers claim that I ordered the hits. This is not true. She has concocted this story. I did not do anything she is claiming I did. I never ordered these events and further more…"

The Senator's Chief of Staff steps up on the stage and takes the senators arm. Turning to the group there "Please excuse the senator. He has had a long tiring day and he needs some rest. I will have our press secretary release a statement later today" And the pair step off the stage and the senator is rushed out of the building.

The crowd of reporters starts yelling questions to the senator and his aid, but they leave the room by the beck exit.

The police Public Information Officer steps up to the microphone "Ladies and gentlemen. UH! I really don't know what to say about what just happened. That has nothing to do with why we are here today"

The questions from the reporters begin again in earnest, but the PIO raises her hand and tells the crowd that she has no more information about Bracken than they do. But she tells then "Please let me go ahead with our planned agenda. I want to introduce to you Detective Katherine Beckett who has a few words to say"

Kate steps up to the microphone and stands for a moment before speaking looking off stage in the direction that Bracken left. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I don't know what to say about what just happened, but I came here today to tell you about a three decades old cold case the team recently solved. It had to do with the murder of a veteran that happened 30 years ago and we have charged a suspect using 30 year old fingerprints. We just wanted to tell this story because it dealt with one of our veterans. But after what just happened. I feel it might be best if we do this story at some other time. Thank you"

Kate steps down from the stage and smiles at the others in the group. She takes her husband's hand. The group leaves the room. Once out of earshot of the reporters, they all cheer and give each other high fives

Except Rick and Kate. They congratulate each other in a more personal way with a big kiss. That of course brings cat calls from the rest of the team.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank all of you again. I thought about doing more, but I think our couple need some private time**  
**Alone with no killers. corrupt politicians and eavesdropping cab drivers.**

* * *

Resolution

The sign outside says that The Old Haunt is closed tonight for a private party.

Party does not come close to describing what is happening inside these doors. Celebration is more the operative word. This group of detectives is celebrating an achievement and a closure.

They had stopped a nemesis. More specifically, he did it to himself. He spoke when he should have kept his mouth shut. But as a politician he thought it was better to be proactive instead of reactive. He figured he was taking the high road by claiming Beckett was going to show evidence against him. She was going to show how he was responsible for the death of her mother and Roy Montgomery. By acting first, he would deflect anything she might say about him. Well! That didn't work for him

It did however work perfectly for the team from the 12th. The entire precinct was there. Detectives, uniformed officers, and civilian staff. Everyone. The atmosphere was definitely happy.

Castle arranged a dinner buffet and the bar was open.

Rick and Kate enter thru the front to cheers and wild applause.

Kevin and Jenny Ryan are the first to greet the couple. "Hey bro. That was some plan you came up with. I really wasn't sure it would work, but it did. Man remind me to stay on your good side. I would hate for you to scheme against me"

"Thanks Kevin. This was definitely a team effort and the entire team is who made this happen"

Rick and Kate walk down the bar to where captain Gates is standing. They can actually see a smile on her face

"Mr. Castle, I have to commend you on a plan well done. I am going to suggest that the people downtown consider using you for any future sting operation. This one was the best I have ever been involved in. Thanks"

"Thank you captain" Castle responds "I was not sure myself, but I figured that Bracken would not be able to just stand by while he thought we had evidence against him."

"I did want you two to know that the 54th precinct has opened an official murder investigation case against Bracken based solely on what he said today. They are taking his comments as a guarded confession"

Kate just smiles while Rick answers "Thank you captain. That means everything to Kate and me"

"By the way Mr. Castle. Where are the videos that you made?"

"Lets just say that they are in a safe place. If we ever need them, that they are available"

"Again Mr. Castle I have to say that you helped solve a murder using what I must admit is some very much off the wall and outside the box thinking"

"Thank you sir"

Then there is suddenly a cheer from Esposito "Everyone. I just got a text. Bracken has resigned his seat. .According to his chief of staff, he has had a nervous breakdown and will be seeking professional help"

Loud cheering follows from everyone in the room

In the midst of all the celebration, Castle stands on a table and tries to bring down the noise for a special announcement

"Can I have your attention" the room finally quiets down "You all know that last week I took Katherine Beckett away from you and brought back Katherine Castle" This statement is received by a few cheers and comments can be heard such as "About time", "Finally", "You go girl"

Rick continues "But I am in so much trouble from Lanie, Javi, Kevin and several others including her dad and my mother and daughter for not including them in our nuptials. So to fix all this, we are having a formal wedding in three weeks at our place in the Hamptons. I or rather we "looking over to Kate who is smiling from ear to ear "will be mailing invitations. Now we expect all of you to come and celebrate with us."

Rick steps down from the chair he was using to get above the crowd. Kate stands up on the chair and yells "Also, NO PRESENTS. We have everything we need."

She steps back down to the floor and looks into Rick's eyes "and I have everything I need right here"

His response to her "me too"


End file.
